The usual prior art connector which is used for connecting 75 ohm coaxial cable, and the like, to video equipment, requires that the end of the coaxial cable be stripped by an appropriate tool to uncover a length of the central conductor. The end of the coaxial cable is then inserted into the prior art connector to extend coaxially into the housing of the connector. The end of the braided conductor shield is turned back over the outer dielectric sleeve to make contact with the housing of the connector, and the prior art connector is then crimped to the cable by means of a special crimping ring. The end of the central conductor extends axially beyond the end of the housing to be received in an appropriate socket in the video equipment.
The usual prior art connector, as described above, requires special tools and special skills before it can be attached to the coaxial cable. In addition, specific instructions are necessary as to the manner in which the connector is to be connected to the cable.
The prior art connector is a two-piece assembly, since it requires the crimping ring to secure it to the cable. It is usually screwed into the socket provided in the video equipment. The metal exterior of the prior art connector is susceptible to short circuits with adjacent metal objects.
The connector of the present invention, on the other hand, is a one-piece unit insofar as the installer is concerned, and it does not require any tools or any special skills. No stripping of the coaxial cable is required. Instead, the end of the coaxial cable is merely pushed into the connector and it is held securely in the connector by barbed elements of the connector, as will be described, so that no crimping ring is required. The connector of the invention, preferably, has a plastic exterior surface, and has no tendency to short circuit to adjacent metal parts. The connector itself is received in a receptacle of the video equipment by a simple push-in operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable connector which is simple and inexpensive to produce, and which is easy to use and does not require any special tools or any special skills.